Conan Cookies
by Imaginator
Summary: Cookie equals short, pointless scene cooked up from overexcessive consumption of Conan that make no sense whatsoever. Please R&R!
1. Its More than Just Shinichi

Hi!

This is he first of many many cookies baked by my very own plot bunnie (so don't ask about the blackened spots)... Enjoy...

This was sort of inspired by Icka M Chif's works (You go Icka! ).

Read and Review!!!! Please? I'll bake another cookie if you do!

Disclaimer: I dun own them. Yet.

**It's more than just Shinichi...**

****

****

"Conan-kun..."

Conan turned to see Ran looking out the window. "Yes, Ran-niichan?"

"Have you ever..." she shook her head, smiling wistfully. "But you can't have. You're just a little boy."

Conan felt his heart wrench, as it always did when Ran would talk about Shinichi. Not for the first time, he cursed whoever had done this to him, had caused him to shrink to such a disreputable size. "What is it, Ran-niichan?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Ran adverted her head slightly, turning away from Conan. "It's just...just..."

"Just what?" _Oh Ran..._

"Oh, Conan-kun..." Ran turned to the boy-not-a-boy with tears brimming in her eyes. "How would you feel if you had failed your Maths exams for the _first time?"_


	2. At Least He Knows His Basics

NOOOO!!!! Exams coming!!! (cries. Bunnie sops up floor).

As it is, I will not be updating for some time....waaaaaa......I've made this longer than the 1st one...with more chips! Hehe.

Please review...brighten up this failing students day...

BTW, to all who pointed out the 'niichan, neechan' mistake, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! Sprinkles for you!

Thanks for all the support everyone! Gimme 20 reviews!!!! (Muahahaha...)and I'll mix out another one!

Disclaimer: I doth not owneth Conan but they sure owneth me! (too much literature...lol)

At Least He Knows His Basics

Conan watched as the Phantom Kid landed gracefully on the rooftop if the building, the lights of the police helicopters playing on his dark head.

He watched, with a practiced eye, as the Kid made his usual remarks about his heist and his usual 'compliments' to the policemen.

He smiled slightly as he thought of his already laid plan to catch the Thief. Slipping away from the scene of the crime, Conan was about to climb into what he knew was the Kid's getaway vehicle...

(PON!)

To Conan's surprise and dismay, he found himself incased in a colorful wooden box, his head protruding from one side, his legs from another. From somewhere behind him, he heard the Kid say,

"And today, since I have pulled off my heist before schedule, I will perform a nice little magic trick in honor of Nakamori-keibu down there, say hi, Inspector!" A few words as colorful as the box were heard as a tiny figure way, way down Conan took for 'Nakamori-keibu' waved his little arm at Kaito. Kaito waved cheerfully back before continuing.

"This is a trick made famous by magicians all over the world and tonight, just for you nice people, I shall perform the age-old trick; Saw-A-Guy-Into-Half!"

The crowd cheered; Conan blanched. _No...Nonononono_...

The Phantom Thief produced a long, sharp saw which he displayed with a flourish to the now frenzied 'audience'. Conan watched in growing horror as the sharp end of that saw came closer to him.

"Kid!!! Stop!!! Are you_ insane_???" Trying to inject some calm in his shaken voice, Conan blinked, trying to see the Kid past the bright lights.

As soon as his eyes cleared, he saw his...'other half', feet faced towards him. As the Kaito Kid encouraged the enthusiastic cheers from the crowd, Conan experimentally wiggled his toes.

The toes opposite wiggled right back at him.

Conan didn't know whether to be fascinated or sick.

Making a big show of putting the two boxes together again, Kaito pulled off his white cape and draped it across the box. "_In three, two, one!_..." He pulled at his cape...

(PON!)

Conan almost fell over as he found himself standing on the same two feet he was staring at earlier. Kaito grinned down at his confused-irritated face. "And for my fantastic assistant..."

(Pon!) A lollipop materialized in Conan's mouth as he sucked on it instinctively. Hm, grape.

"Well, I have to go...! I'll see you around, Inspector!" With a flourish, (Bon!), the Phantom Thief was gone.

As the police tried to calm the cheering crowd, Conan tentatively felt his middle.

No cuts. No tears.

He had to admit, Kaito Kid _was_ a pretty good magician, if not anything else.


	3. In Your Honor

Okay, got to make this short and sweet: Please read and revieeeewwww!!!! Please?

Disclaimer: I have nothing to say.

In Your Honor 

"So what do you think, Hattori?"

The dark Osaka detective only gape at the oversized shrub, his eyes disbelieving.

"Kudo, tell me I'm dreaming."

"That you're not actually seeing Inspector Megure beaming at you with that bonsai in his hands and its all a figment of your imagination?" Conan couldn't suppress a wide grin at the sight of the goggling Detective of The West. "Sorry. No can do."

"Heiji, it's amazing!" Ran came from around her spot where she had been admiring the plant, smiling cheerfully. "Inspector, who trimmed this?"

"A grateful victim of Hattori's last case. Apparently, he's a professional gardener." Inspector Megure beamed at Heiji. "And he wanted to express his profound thanks to 'that brave and resourceful young man'.

"Ch'," Mouri muttered, "If he had given his case to me, the Great Mouri, he'd have to be more than just professional to trim that tree. And it isn't as if that case was very hard anyway: find a few heirlooms and locate the thieves. I could solve it in my sleep." (A/N: How true. )

Standing up, he nudged Heiji. "Don't you want to hold it?"

Dumbly, the detective lifted the pot out of Inspector Megure's hands and stared at what was undeniably his likeness trimmed into a green plant, with strategically grown flowers in lieu of eyes and mouth. It was disconcertingly accurate right down to the spiky tip of his hair.

"Not a word, Kudo, not a word."

"If you say so, Hedge-ji."

"Shut up."


	4. You Know Fate is Against You When

Okay, I know I took quite some time with this one, but.......what can I say? I have exams on.

I'm going to introduce Kaito/Hakuba/Aoko stuff soon; can't help it, Hakuba's so kawaii!!!!

Please read and review, pretty please with sugar on the top? Support this work if you wanna see it move on into the big dough!!! (dough? Cake dough??? Shrugs...)

Disclaimer: ...(wind in the trees...)

Cookie-You Know Fate is Against You When...

"Professor Agasa!" Conan burst through the door, dripping and panting heavily.

"Shinichi!" The plump professor turned and stared at the dishevelled,bruised and drenched boy before him. "What happened to you?"

"I tripped over a black cat on the way here. And almost ran straight into a ladder. Plus, that thunderstorm came unexpectedly." Conan rubbed a tender spot on his head and winced. "I think I also broke Ran's mirror in my excitement. But enough about that." He fixed the professor with intense eyes. "Is it true?"

"See for yourself." Professor Agasa gestured at the little girl at the computer.

"So you're finally here, Shinichi." Haibara didn't remove her gaze from the complicated coordinates flashing on the monitor. "I take it you were informed?"

"Professor Agasa said you might have found the cure for the APTX 149."

"Hnh." Haibara repeatedly tapped on a buttom, cursing softly. "Stuck again. Professor..."

"There's nothing wrong with that keyboard! I just bought it last month."

"Well, you'd better get a refund; this is the fifth key that has jammed today." Haibara shrugged. "Still, it is merely a slight inconvenience."

Glancing at Conan over her shoulder, she smirked. "Shinichi, only five seconds to go."

Both happiness and regret flooded through Conan, lifting him up in euphoric delight. Finally, he'd be able to go home as _Shinichi _, not the little protégé of Mouri.

He would always remember his little friends though; Ayumi, Genta and Mitsushiko, would forever treasure their investigations together. But he won't look back.

In only a few seconds, Conan would become nothing more than a fantasy.

As if in slow motion, Haibara's finger moved towards the 'Enter' key, the button that would download all the needed information into the computer and secure the demise of Conan Edogawa forever. She pressed...

"Shit. It's stuck too."

"It can't be stuck!" Conan threw himself in front of a surprised Haibara and desperately toggled the key. "Try the other one!!"

"That one jammed at approximately five o' clock." A hint of panic crept into Haibara's sardonic voice.

"Then use the shortcut!"

"The 'Alt' button's gone too."

With a final great effort, Conan knocked at the key again, losing his balance in the process. It shuddered slightly, jerked before popping up.

"**HAIBARA!!! NOW!!!**"

Leaning over Conan, Haibara grimly pressed the "Enter' key...

...Just as the entire house went dark, including the computer,which sputtered and died, wiping out every single information it had contained. As the boom of thunder sounded, the three occupants of the house looked at each other wordlessly. It was Haibara who spoke first.

"Have you ever heard of the line, 'Fate is against you'?."


	5. When The Unexpected Happens

Just when you guys thought this was going to be nice and normal...my plunny fell into the flour. Again.

Moral: Do not let plunnies near chocolate syrup.

Anyways, this time, I did a Kaito/ Hakuba one (no lemons, I swear). Hope its digestible!

Till the next cookie crumbles!

-

-

When the Unexpected Happens

"I can't believe it."

-

"Neither can I. Tell me again, when did you notice this...occurrence?"

-

"Three days ago." Grimace. "This can't go on."

-

"For once, Kuroba, we are in agreement."

-

"I mean, he's...he's too good for her!"

-

Raised eyebrow. "She's too good for him."

-

Pause. A slight rustle. "A...Are they doing what I think they're doing???"

-

"If they are, I am going to open this window..."

-

Kaito grabbed Hakuba's arm. "Wait! Let's wait and watch."

-

"Do you seriously want to see your dove and Watson mate?"

-

"I wonder what kind of chicks they will have..."


	6. All He Wants For Christmas

Sorry for the pretty long disappearance!!!! My Internet crashed and came back…..just in time for Christmas too!!!

Cookies to everyone!!!!! And I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, even with the exception of the plunnies.

Plunnies: ?

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!

All He wants for Christmas 

"You are awfully cheerful today, Kaito," Aoko remarked as she sat at her desk.

"Really? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, for starters, you're whistling, that maniacal grin's on your face and Hakuba-kun has been forced into skirts three times in the past half hour."

The mentioned person stalked by, scowling sourly in aforesaid deerstalker-patterned apparel. Kaito grinned gleefully.

"I guess Christmas cheer _is _infectious after all, " he remarked, stretching luxuriously across his desk. Akako smirked.

"Only Christmas cheer, Kaito-kun?"

"We-ell, holidays are coming up as well. And the New Year's not long after," Kaito glanced lazily in Akako's direction. "What better reason is there to celebrate?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things..."

"Speaking of Christmas," Aoko mused thoughtfully, "Dad got a SMS from the Kaito Kid that he would give him what he wanted most for Christmas."

Akako shot Kaito a meaningful glance. "Oh really?"

Kaito yawned in exaggerated boredom. "Can't guess what it is for the life of me. Can't be less interested anyway. Me, I think I'll get Nakamori-keibu my seasonal gift of socks and a little Christmassy cheer. In fact," waving a hand easily, "I think I'll spread some good ol' fashion merriment now."

Immediately, snow began falling in gentle drifts from the ceiling. Amidst the delighted response from the class, another lazy gesture dressed everyone in fetching santa oufits, including little santa hats of felt.

Antlers crowning his head and a glowing red nose added to his already fetching get-up, Hakuba could only groan.

_At the Nakamori residence..._

Nakamori could only stare at the white goat kid sitting on his doorstep, looking up at him with big, trusting eyes and, dare we say it, goat love. Fastened to its horn with festive holly, a small note said, in Kid's neat lettering,

_Enjoy your Kid. Merry Christmas ,_

With Kid's signature caricature beneath.

Nakamori looked at the kid in disbelief.

'_Me-ek._'

"&$#&...."


	7. Ideas

Weeeeee, we're back! Yes! Finally!

Sorry for the long hiatus, but my plunnie ate all the cookie dough. O.o

Anyway, hope all you people enjoy this! Again, sorry for the long disappearance! (runs away to prepare new batch of cookies)

Ideas

Hakuba Saguru stormed into the room, breathing heavily as if he had just completed a marathon.

Which would be partly true, for Hakuba had ranall the way to school. Yes, the usually mild-mannered, calm, collected detective _ran_.This is no small feat, as Hakuba lived at least a mile away from the school.

This goes to prove that Hakuba was agitated. -Very- agitated.

Growling very dangerously, he stalked over to Kaito's desk, with Very Scary music echoing around him. Aoko, engaged three deep with Kaito in a debate on the production of mops on a large scale, looked up, her annoyance at being interrupted giving way to surprise at the murderous look on Hakuba's face. "Hakuba-kun! Good morning."

Ignoring Aoko completely, Hakuba slammed his palms down on Kaito's desk, almost splintering it. For a moment nothing moved, except for a muffled sound squirming under Hakuba's deerstalker coat.

"Alright, Kuroba. I don't know _how _you did it, but _you_ did it."

The impossible expression of looking very surprised,unbelievably indignant, highly amused, thoroughly innocent and completely guilty was plastered all over Kaito's wide-eyed face. "Did what, Hakuba-kun?"

In lieu of reply, Hakuba grimly pulled out a ruffled, be-winged, pink farmyard animal from under his coat. As the incredulous class stared in amazed silence, it emitted an unmistakable 'oink' and began to root around the table.

"It's going to take more than flying pigs outside my window to convince me that you're not Kid," Hakuba said through gritted teeth, pulling the pig away from chewing Kaito's books. "The day I admit that will be the day it rains pink elephants." Turning on his heel, Hakuba marched back to his seat.

Kaito looked up at Aoko with a mischievous expression. "Why does he keep giving me ideas?"


	8. That Old Cliche

That Old Cliché

"Ran-neechan?" A little voice echoed faintly from the bedroom, where a small boy was rummaging frantically through his stuff.

"Yes, Conan?"

"Did you take my glasses?" A t-shirt flew out of the room, chucked by its distracted owner.

"No."

"Did you see them lying around?" A coat belonging to one Kogoro Mouri joined the shirt on the floor.

"No."

A inaudible mutter. Ran's skirt topped the growing heap of clothes as Conan discarded item after item in his fruitless search.

By the time Ran had finished her homework, her plushies, blankets, pillows, and a bedside lamp had formed a mini mountain.

And atop this mini mountain perched Conan, his back towards her as he sat, his brow furrowed as he thought aloud.

"Hypothetically, there are only three places those glasses could be: in the bathroom, under the couch or on the bedside table. It is unlikely that I should have left them in the bathroom...under the couch also doesn't seem possible. But I've already gone through the bedroom, where else could they be?..."

"Still looking for your glasses?"

"Ran-neechan!" Conan spun around to see Ran smiling. "I was just-"

Ran tapped Conan on the head. Conan blinked as a pair of very familiar frames dropped back unto his face from their perch on his head.

"Oh."

* * *

A/N: Because it really does happen even to the best of us.

Ano, sorry for taking so long to update and for writing such short cookies, I'll make the next one longer, I promise!

(bunny hops back in kitchen)

Read and review please?


	9. How Kaito Tests His Tricks

Cookie-How Kaito tests his tricks

At the Kuroba residence, somewhere within the confines of the basement, Kaito Kuroba slouched over the back of his chair, holding several brightly-colored balls in his loose grasp, products of his latest experiments. On the table sat many, many chemicals little kids should not know about.

_sigh..._

Kaito stared at the balls thoughtfully. Only one way to find out if they produced that certain effect he desired...

**Prototype 1**

_Monday..._

Hakuba walked into class.

A little pink ball rolled out from behind the door.

(pon!)

Hakuba turned bright pink.

Kaito frowned and made a 'X' in his notebook.

**Prototype 2**

_Tuesday..._

Hakuba walked into class, pink from head to toe.

A bizarrely squarish-roundish purple cube tumbled off the ceiling.

(poof!)

Hakuba grew purple warts.

Kaito bit his lower lip and added another 'X'.

**Prototype 3**

_Wednesday..._

Hakuba walked into class, pink from head to toe with purple warts.

A big yellow ball rolled under his feet.

(pin!)

Hakuba's hair grew until his knees in braids.

X, X, X.

**Prototype 4**

_Thursday_...

Hakuba walked into class, pink from head to toe with purple warts and braided knee-length hair.

A trio of colorful marbles popped down his shirt.

(piang!)

Hakuba's teeth turned green and his eyebrows became multicolored.

Kaito's book was too full of 'X's.

**Prototype 5**

_Friday..._

Hakuba walked into class, pink from head to toe with purple warts, braided knee-length hair, green teeth and multicolored eyebrows.

A spotted black and white ball assaulted him.

(pish!)

Hakuba's face became spotted with black and white dots.

"Yes!" Kaito cheered, tossing his notebook away. "Finally, the effect I wanted!" He jumped up and out of class, whooshing by Aoko who was just coming in.

She looked at Hakuba doubtfully. "You don't look too well, Hakuba-kun."

Hakuba groaned.

* * *

A/N: Poor Hakuba..he always gets off at the worst end of it...:D 

Again, yes, sorry for taking so long to update! Hope y'all enjoy!

(bunnies go out grocery shopping for more flour and sugar)


	10. Happy Family

Happy Families

"Conan!"

The small, bespectacled boy looked up from his book, frowning slightly. "Yes, Mommy?"

"It's almost time for dinner." The paternal voice resounded hollowly from the staircase as footsteps were heard below in the kitchen. The delicious smell of cookie dough filled the house with its homely scent.

"Hai!" Getting up from his comfortable position on the bed, Conan regretfully took a last look at his book before closing it, ran into the bathroom, hurriedly rinsed his hands under the running tap (and getting slightly wet in the rushed process) and bounced down the stairs. His mother caught him by the arm as he leaped down the last two steps.

"Now, Conan, what was that I told you about jumping down the staircase?"

Conan shuffled uncomfortably under his mother's stern gaze. "Well, technically, it won't do me much harm, because even if I fell, the height of the stairs is too low and the carpet would absorb most of the impact."

His mother stared at him blankly for a while, then smiled wryly. "Your father's been teaching you physics, hasn't he?"

Conan beamed proudly. "And Chemistry and Biology as well."

A soft laugh escaped his mother's lips. "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to him about exactly what he's teaching you now, haven't I?"

Conan's vehement protest was cut short by the sound of the door slamming in the front of the house as a mild burst of chill wind announced the new arrival. Conan dashed to the door, exclaiming "Daddy!" as his mother approached slowly, smiling indulgently.

A low chuckle, as Daddy bent down and pulled Conan into a bear hug. "And how was my little boy today?"

"I read a little about the Archimedes principle and a little on the theory of human evolution," came the prompt answer.

Mommy eyed Daddy suspiciously. "Exactly what kind of book material have you been giving him these few days?"

Daddy sweatdropped a little as he released Conan and stepped closer towards Mommy. "Well, it isn't very advanced knowledge; just little bits and pieces here and there…"

"Little bits and pieces? Shinichi, he just informed me of the forces involved in a fall!" Planting her hands firmly on her hips, "Please do remember he's still only seven, not a high-school student."

"Oh, but Ran," a mysterious sparkle had materialized in Shinichi's eyes as he smiled that infuratingly secretive smile of his. "There are so many things I haven't taught him yet." Conan had run into the kitchen to check on the oven as he twined his arm carelessly around her waist, dropping his briefcase to the ground. Ran felt a warm flush rise to her face.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know…those small, trivial things, I suppose." His other arm had come to rest on her shoulder, fingering lightly with her hair. "Like why heat is so easily transferred throughout the body, especially around the face." A cool palm brushed her cheek, and she knew she was blushing furiously by now. He smelt of fresh pine, warm sandalwood, and himself.

"Really?" They were swaying together now, gently to their own rhythm. She looked into his eyes, and found the same passion there that she knew blazed within her heart.

"Real-ly." The last syllable was barely whispered by her ear as his breath tickled it teasingly.

"What else have you not taught him?"

Instead of replying, Shinichi kissed her. His arm tightened around her waist as hers rose to rest on his shoulders, folding around his neck as they explored together the theory of love that Conan would not learn until he was much older.

From the kitchen, Conan rushed out to tell Mommy that the cookies in the oven were done and saw them. Kissing.

He wrinkled his nose.

"Ewww…gross."

* * *

A/N: Because I always wanted to do a fic like this, where Shinichi and Ran got married and had a child named Conan. And Conan's reaction to his parents kissing was really fun XDXD Pointless fluff, as always (I'm addicted to the stuff) It's a bit on the short side, but I'm rushing for time and I really, reaaaally want to go to bed right now. Anyway, short and sweet, right? 

Hope you guys enjoyed this. :D I certainly did, writing it. Great stress reliever for exams (which is going onright now and giving me big headaches). One more month of exams to go...O.O

Oh, and I finally got myself a LJ (yay me!). So if there are any updates, I might (note the word 'might') post them there.


	11. Predictable

Because it's been awhile since I did a Kaito cookie and humor. XD That and exams just don't give you enough time to be all romantic and stuff. (In fact, this works solely as a stress-reliever, lol!)

YARRRR! (goes back to kitchen with Chemistry book in one hand, while plunnie tries to bake a cake and read its maths at the same time).

Predictable

Blue eyes glared steadily into calm, indigo ones.

"There is no way you can win now, Kid."

"I'll tell that to him when I see him next, Hakuba," Mischievous twinkle in eye.

Gritted teeth. "Give it up already. The cards are in my favor."

"Ah, but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

Satisfied smile. "Well, your run with Lady Luck is just about up."

Careless toss of head. "It's been a blast then. But I think she's taken a liking to me." Wicked grin.

Slow smile. "We'll see about that."

"We'll see nothing if you don't put your full-house Aces down."

"…"

"Which I will counter with my royal flush." Flash of said cards.

"In which you'll curse, fling your cards at me, and chase me around the room at least ten times." Wide, wide grin. "What can I say? You're too predictable."

Silence. Then…

"YOU CHEATED, KUROBAAAA!"

"You're not supposed to chase me yet; you haven't put down your Aces!"

* * *

A/N: Kaito and Hakuba gambling. Short (again) and sweet. I'll do my best to make the next one longer, really. But first...(ties ribbon around head and plants self firmly in front of mountain of textbooks) 

Plus, I noticed something: I seem to write a lot of my cookies slightly before or during exams. Better inspiration under stress, maybe?

And YESH! Hakuba-kun, its been awhile! (glomps) :D Welcome back!

Hakuba:...groooan...


End file.
